memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY Season 5 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 5. A * Ian Abercrombie as the Abbot * Jason Alexander as Kurros * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Lee Arenberg as Pelk B * Todd Babcock as Mulchaey * Kirk Baily as Magnus Hansen * Patrick Barnitt as a Brenari (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Nancy Bell as Ahni Jetal * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Daniel Betances as Pilot * Olivia Birkelund as Marla Gilmore * J. Paul Boehmer as One * Chuck Borden as ** a holographic Cardassian (uncredited) ** a marauder (uncredited) * LeRoy D. Brazile as the young Tuvok * Ivory Broome as operations officer (uncredited) * David Burke as Steven Price * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge C * Jeff Cadiente as holographic Cardassian (uncredited) * Eric Cadora as Alien * Hamilton Camp as Vrelk * Ron Canada as Fesek * Josh Clark as Lieutenant Carey * David Clennon as Crell Moset * Damaris Cordelia as (uncredited) * Les Costanza as Monean (uncredited) * Phil Crowley as Artificial intelligence (voice) * Christopher Curry as Driver D * Christopher Darga as Y'Sek * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Marvin De Baca as Patrick Gibson (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Steve Dennis as ** Night Alien 1/Night Alien 2 ** Fennim (uncredited) ** Onquanii (credited as "Alien") ** (credited as "Crewmember") * Janet Dey as bar patron (uncredited) E * Paul S. Eckstein as Yost * Alexander Enberg as ** Vorik ** Malon #3 (uncredited) * Andrew English as a security officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as ** Ayala (uncredited) ** Hostile alien (uncredited) ** Kid Chaos (uncredited) ** Satan's Robot (uncredited) * Rick Evans as waiter (uncredited) F * C. Fisher as bar patron (uncredited) * Sylvester Foster as ** Timothy Lang (uncredited) ** Species 6339 alien (uncredited) * June Fujimoto as command officer (uncredited) G * Zach Galligan as David Gentry * Shay Garner as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Willie Garson as Riga * Julie Gary as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Patricia Gillum as Varro #2 * Mel Gold as bar patron (uncredited) * Elizabeth Goldstein as Alandra (uncredited) * James Greene as Passerby * Steven Grothe as operations officer (uncredited) * Jacquelyn Guss as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) H * Linda Harcharic as command division officer (uncredited) * Mark Harelik as Kashyk * Christine Harnos as Tessa Omond * Grace Harrell as ** Female courting Klingon (uncredited) ** Peliar Zel native officer (uncredited) * Alisa Hayashida as operations officer (uncredited) * Kristina Hayes as Marci Collins * Sue Henley as (uncredited) * Leslie Hoffman as stunt double for Roxann Dawson * Mark Hoffman as Lonzak's Henchman * Dieter Hornemann as Kinis * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as Doug Bronowski (uncredited) J * Sam Jones as Ferengi cadet (uncredited) * Bethanne Joyner as Vulcan sciences officer (uncredited) K * Jay Karnes as Ducane * Neal Kaz as bar patron (uncredited) * Scott Klace as Dremk * Rubin Knight as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Alissa Kramer as ** Jenny Delaney ** Malicia (uncredited) * Heidi Kramer as ** Megan Delaney ** Demonica (uncredited) * Jim Krestalude as the alien * Monika Kusley as Tria (uncredited) L * Wallace Langham as Flotter * Benjamin Livingston as Burkus * Justin Louis as Trevis * Randy Lowell as Torat * John Carroll Lynch as Gerald Moss M * Neil Maffin as Ven * Ken Magee as Emck * Jad Mager as Tabor * Mark Major as ** Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) ** Romulan Borg (uncredited) * Mitch Mamulo as Young (uncredited) * Dakin Matthews as Patterson * J. Patrick McCormack as Prax * Bruce McGill as Braxton * Brian McNamara as William Chapman * Robert Duncan McNeill as ** Tom Paris ** Captain Proton (uncredited) * Erica Mer as Maryl * Tom Miller as alien bartender (uncredited) * Christopher Liam Moore as a Varro stowaway * Tom Morga as a marauder (uncredited) * Michael Muldoon as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Kate Mulgrew as ** Kathryn Janeway ** Queen Arachnia (uncredited) ** Shannon O'Donnel (uncredited) * Michael Muñoz as alien corner man (uncredited) * Warren Munson as Admiral Paris * Arthur Murray as command division officer (uncredited) O * Randy Oglesby as * Louis Ortiz as Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) P * Carlos Palomino as alien boxer * James Pearson as a Varro #1 (uncredited) * Katelin Petersen as Annika * Lori Petty as Noss * Redondo Philip as bar patron (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** President of Earth (uncredited) * Bradley Pierce as Jason Janeway * Eric Pierpoint as Kortar * Julie Plum as Bolian officer (uncredited) * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * Erin Price as Renlay Sharr (uncredited) R * Sandra Rascon as bar patron (uncredited) * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Keith Rayve as Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) * Kimber Lee Renay as * Bruce Reagan as alien bartender (uncredited) * Drew Renkewitz as ''Equinox'' command officer 1 * Denise Lynne Roberts as stunt double for Lori Petty (uncredited) * Charles Rocket as Jippeq * Mark Rogerson as ** Devore soldier (uncredited) ** Brian Sofin (uncredited) * Steve Rollins as piano player (uncredited) * Ned Romero as Chakotay's grandfather * Wanda Roth as Monean (uncredited) * Marvin V. Rush as cameraman (uncredited) * Joseph Ruskin as Vulcan Master * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine S * Joey Sakata as ** Ferengi officer (uncredited) ** Operations division officer (uncredited) * Jake Sakson as Adar * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * John Savage as Rudolph Ransom * Christopher Shea as Saowin * W. Morgan Sheppard as Qatai * J. Shoemaker as Reiskin (uncredited) * Brian Simpson * Lou Slaughter as command officer (uncredited) * Tucker Smallwood as Bullock * Walter Smith as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as operations division officer (uncredited) * Jerry Starkand as Varro official (uncredited) * Laura Stepp as Erin Hansen * Deborah Stiles as command division officer (uncredited) * Susie Stillwell (uncredited) * Ari Strum as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) T * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa * Scott Thompson as Tomin * Susanna Thompson as the Borg Queen * Kevin Tighe as Henry Janeway * Dan Tirman as O'Halloran (uncredited) * Chester E. Tripp III (stunt actor; ) * Jeanine Tropiano as operations officer (uncredited) * Kirsten Turner as Constance Goodheart (uncredited) U * Unknown performers as ** the voice of the Borg ( ) ** Li-Paz ( ) ** Meyer ** ** Sahreen ** Larsen ( ) ** the Ogre of Fire ( ) ** Talaxian #1 and #2 ** Assimilated Bajoran officer ** Assimilated Voth ** " " ( ) ** " " ** "Needle Fingers" ** Three of Five ** the boxing ring announcer ** Bevvox (voice; ) ** Jelly fish-like lifeform (voice) ** Male courting Klingon ( ) ** Male courting Bolian ** Human male and female in "chance encounter" ** 3 Human males and 2 Human females in "formal introduction" ** Kieran ( ) ** Mannus ( ) ** ''Relativity'' helmsman ** ''Relativity'' bridge officer 1 ** ''Relativity'' bridge officer 2 ** ''Relativity'' bridge officer 3 V * Paul Valdez as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Lisa Vanasco as female courting Bolian (uncredited) * Musetta Vander as Derran Tal * Sam Vanny as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Kate Vernon as Valerie Archer W * Ray Walston as ** Boothby ** Boothby (Species 8472) * Garrett Wang as ** Harry Kim ** Buster Kincaid (uncredited) * Frank Welker as the alien voice * Titus Welliver as Max Burke * McKenzie Westmore as * A. Winfield as Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Nicholas Worth as Lonzak * Rick Worthy as Noah Lessing nl:VOY Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 5 Season 5